Benefits of Being a Mentor
by KJmom
Summary: Scorpius is James' best mate. But, James has been keeping a secret. What will happen when Scorpius finds out?


**A/N: My undying gratitude to Lori for beta'ing this for me! Love you all! Enjoy.**

James had spent the last four years as Scorpius' Mentor. It was a program that had been put in place directly after the end of the last wizard war. Third years and older - whose grades were high enough, and were deemed behaviorally acceptable - were encouraged to apply to be a Mentor to incoming first years.

The idea was to help muggle born students adapt more easily to the wizarding world. But, to keep from being discriminative in any way, all first years were assigned a Mentor from their newly appointed houses. The relationship was only meant to extend through the first year, but most lasted much longer. James was still really close to his own Mentor. Though Paul had left Hogwarts last year, they still owled regularly.

Some of the kids thought the program was a huge joke, but for the most part, it was well received. James and Scorpius were proof of that fact. With parents who still carried a grudge, they'd managed to become, and remain friends.

Being sorted into Ravenclaw had been a relief to Scorpius - who was trying to escape his father's past. James had felt much the same way when he'd been sorted into a different house than his dad. He'd felt like he was finally going to be able to step out of Harry Potter's shadow. Not that his dad didn't deserve recognition, or that James disliked his father in anyway. On the contrary, he idolized his father, but he just didn't want to be compared to the man all the time. It wasn't easy being the son of a hero.

It also wasn't easy being the son of a man who'd barely escaped Azkaban. That, more than anything, was what brought the boys together. They would have been friends either way, but he still liked being Scorpius' Mentor. It gave James a reason to spend most of his waking hours in his company.

"Is it true?" Scorpius, who had been studying James instead of his charms work, asked.

Raising his head from the book he was pretending to read, James gave Scorpius a confused look.

"Is what true?"

"Well, William Flynn said that you like boys."

James gripped the book in his lap a bit tighter, and shifted on his bed, buying time. They were alone in James' room - being Head Boy afforded him the luxury of a private room. Scorpius had been studying at James' desk, as usual, but his mood had been more contemplative tonight. Now, James knew why. So far, he'd been able to hide this particular part of himself from Scorpius.

Though the boy had never said anything untoward on the subject, James had been reluctant to announce his preferences. Scorpius was so young, when they first met, and James hadn't wanted him to have any reason to be scared. Then, after he'd gone for so long without saying anything, he just felt odd about bringing it up. He couldn't wait to get his hands on William.

He'd recently broke things off with the Slytherin Prefect. He should have known he wouldn't get away free and clear. William had always been somewhat jealous of the time James had spent with Scorpius. It figured the arsehole would do something like this.

"Yeah? What else did William say?" He was just barely able to keep the anger out of his question.

"Um…nothing, really." But, when Scorpius flushed, James was sure there was more to it.

When James had been quiet a bit too long, Scorpius spoke again, "It is true, isn't it?"

Swallowing hard, James faced one of his biggest fears, and answered honestly.

"Yes."

Some of the tension drained from James' body, when Scorpius smiled warmly at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius dropped his quill on the desk, and turned the chair so that he was fully facing James.

"I didn't want you to feel weird around me."

Scorpius seemed to think on James' answer for a moment, and then eyed him with that look Scorpius sometimes had when trying to figure out a particularly difficult arithmancy chart.

"William _did_ say something else…"

A ball of fear settled heavily in James' stomach, as he waited for Scorpius to continue.

"He also kissed me." How Scorpius said that so calmly, James didn't know. But, his desire to throttle Flynn increased dramatically.

"What!"

James leapt from his bed, his book thudding on the stone floor, when it fell from his lap. He was halfway to his door, when Scorpius asked another question. It stopped James in his tracks, and left him speechless.

"Are you jealous?"

James clenched his hands into fists so tight his fingernails almost drew blood, but still, he didn't dare speak.

"James? Is it the thought that I kissed your boyfriend that is making you so mad? Or, is it that he kissed-"

And before Scorpius could say _that_, James interrupted him.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Not anymore, and he said _you_ broke up with _him_. So, it would be reasonable for me to assume that you aren't jealous of me. And, since you haven't denied feeling that way, there's only one logical conclusion."

If Scorpius stopped, _right now_, they could hold on to their friendship. Scorpius could forget whatever ideas William had given him, and James could sink back into his denial.

Forcing himself to relax, and turn to face the blonde, James finally found his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Scorp. William is mad at me, so he's doing what he can to get back at me. And, yeah, I'm mad that he kissed you. He had no right. He shouldn't have dragged you into our mess."

"He said the reason you quit seeing him, was because you were interested in someone else."

Disregarding that tidbit, James took another step toward the door, another step away from terrifying revelations.

"So, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find him."

His hand closed around the doorknob, but Scorpius continued sniffing closer to the truth.

"He thinks you might have feelings for someone younger, someone you're scared to approach."

Knowing he had to leave immediately, James jerked the door open.

"Jamie, if it's me, and William hinted very strongly that it is, your…_affection_ isn't misplaced."

And, as if he'd hit a brick wall, James froze.

"Forget about him. Come back in here, and shut the door. Unless, of course, you _want_ a passerby to see me snogging the hell out of you, in that case, leave it open."

James did step back and shut the door, but he couldn't make himself turn around. He could feel those deep blue eyes burning into his back, and his heart raced.

"When did you start feeling like this, Jamie? How long? Because, Merlin, I've had a crush on you since first year. One smile from you and… Well, let me just say, I never would have said no. I wouldn't have back then, and I most certainly won't now."

James didn't hear Scorpius move, but suddenly, there was a warm, trembling hand curving around his waist. Scorpius' short, ragged breaths washed over the back of James' neck, causing him to shiver.

"You're so sexy. Gods, the way you move - so confident and commanding. I just want you to know, that every time you lean over me at that desk, every single time you rub against me, I get so _hard_. Last year, when you took Alicia to the End of Term dance, I was so jealous."

The hand on James's waist moved farther around, and Scorpius' fingers dug softly into the quivering muscles of James' stomach.

"When William told me about you, my blood boiled. I was so _mad_. Here I am, in love with you, and thinking you could never feel the same way. Then, I find out you _do_ like boys. But, William? Seriously, Jamie, he's a bit of a prick. But, at least he let me in on your little secret. I punched him when he kissed me, just so you know. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I'd never kissed anyone before, and he'd just told me that it was a real possibility you'd be willing to help me with that. Then, the stupid prat stole my first kiss."

Scorpius used his other hand to slide under the back of James' shirt, and trace slowly up his spine.

"Maybe you can help me forget that horrible experience? Please, turn around, Jamie. I'm pouring my heart out here, and I'd feel much better about that if I could see your face."

Finally, James exhaled the breath he was holding, and let his head fall against the door.

"You're so young, Scorp. I want you, but not just for right now. I-I want to have you for the rest of my life. You're too young to make that kind of commitment, and I can't settle for anything less."

James could feel Scorpius' lips brushing the back of his neck when he replied.

"I've been committed to you since I was eleven. I'll be sixteen in a few months. That's four years, Jamie. Four years of wanting. Please, don't make me wait any longer."

Scorpius was slowly working both of his hands into the front of James' shirt, and pressing his body gently into James' back.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I'm very possessive, Scorpius. Next year, when I'm not here, I'll expect you to be faithful. When you leave Hogwarts, I'll want you to move in with me."

"Yes, now turn around and kiss me, before I rub one out on your arse, which is just a firm as I've always thought, by the way."

Before Scorpius could actually push his groin forward again, James turned suddenly. Bending over, in order to keep their lower regions apart, James pressed his lips firmly to Scorpius'.

He kissed the younger boy thoroughly, tasting his lips, tracing the seam between them, then pushing tenderly into the warm cavern of Scorpius' mouth. He teased Scorpius' tongue, licked playfully at his palate, and sucked softly at his lower lip. As he pulled away, Scorpius sighed and smiled.

"Perfect. We could have been doing that for years."

"Oh no we couldn't have. I never would have considered that even a year ago."

Scorpius' smile faded, and he took a step back from James.

"Oh. I thought maybe you'd been feeling the same way I was."

James pulled Scorpius closer once again, and ran his finger lightly down the side of Scorpius' face.

"It would be improper for me to admit to eyeing you when you were just eleven."

Scorpius grinned again.

"Not really, you were only thirteen. It's perfectly acceptable to be interested in someone a little younger than you."

James laughed, "Yeah, but I don't think it's perfectly acceptable to be imagining them naked."

Scorpius winked lasciviously, "Why, you dirty old man… Why don't we retire to the bed, and you won't have to continue imagining."

James stiffened, and carefully set Scorpius a safe distance away from him.

"No. Absolutely not. There will be no shagging just yet. You're too young, I'm your Mentor, and I'm Head Boy. It wouldn't look right, if anyone were to find out."

Scorpius pouted, but nodded.

"You won't be Head Boy _or_ my Mentor in a few months…"

"No, but you'll still be too young."

"Merlin's beard, Jamie, are you Harry Potter's son or not? I don't think he ever paid much attention to the rules."

Scorpius tried to step forward again, but James held him off.

"Think about what your dad would say if he found out. I'd be escorted straight to Azkaban."

"Well, then, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out just yet, won't we?"

When Scorpius moved forward this time, James let him. And, when the young boy pressed the full length of his body against James', James nearly melted.

"Scorpius…"

"Shhh, let me just give you something to think about, yeah? Just a little something…"

When Scorpius dropped to his knees, James groaned, as his head thudded against the wall. James' zipper was lowered extremely slowly, Scorpius' hands fluttering lightly over his still covered hardness.

"Scorpius, please."

James wasn't proud of himself, but his resolve crumbled completely when Scorpius lowered his pants and breathed over the tip of his cock.

"Wow." Scorpius whispered, sending another hot puff of air over the straining flesh.

His hand gripped the base and pulled outward, so that the pearly drop of pre-come lingering on the head of James' prick dripped onto his outstretched tongue.

"Mmm."

Scorpius released his hold, and grinned when James' cock slapped back into place, bouncing once on his tense stomach. Warm fingers skated lightly over the skin of James' thighs, encouraging him to bend his knees, and spread his legs farther. He did so, all hesitancy left behind, in favor of this gentle exploration of his body.

The touches became more solid, but still, the tips of those teasing fingers only barely brushed his balls, as they moved up and down his thighs.

"You're so perfect like this, Jamie. I've spent so many years wanting to be where I am right now."

And, without waiting for James to reply, one of Scorpius' hands cupped James' sac, and the other wrapped around him once again.

No longer moving slowly, Scorpius opened his mouth, and guided the head of James' organ to his lips. His questing tongue darted out for one more taste, then he closed his mouth around James' cock, stretching his lips obscenely, and sucking.

"Oh, _gods_, Scorp…"

"Hmm." Was the only sound Scorpius made, as he lowered his head, taking James as deeply as he could, and using his hand to massage the rest of his length.

He moved up and down, tongue twirling and lapping, sucking like his life depended on it, and continually moving his hand. It wasn't the first blow job James had ever received, but it was, by far, the best, simply because of who it was.

He slipped deeper into the warm, wet, silkiness of Scorpius' mouth on every down stroke, and before he realized what he was doing, his right hand was clinging to Scorpius' hair, and his left was caressing the younger boy's jaw. And, Scorpius was the prefect picture of debauchery, drooling over James' cock, moaning every time James tightened his hold on the fine hair, trying to lean into James' hand, and still keep his mouth on James' prick.

Tentatively, James moved his hips, and when Scorpius didn't try to pull away, he did it again, and again. Scorpius quickly put his hands on James' hips, clutching at them, and urging James to move, faster, harder…

"_Fuck…"_

Mischief flashed in Scorpius' blue eyes, as he increased his suction, and growled, sending vibrations through the sensitive hardness, and eliciting several strings of profanity from James.

Heat bubbled in James' belly, raced through his veins, collected in his balls… His cock throbbed insistently, practically begging for release.

He gripped Scorpius' face harder, as the pleasure unfurled in his abdomen, and he spilled, in a moment of utter bliss, into Scorpius' waiting mouth.

As James relaxed against the wall, legs shaking, and head spinning, Scorpius leaned back on his haunches and licked sinfully at his red, swollen lips.

With a small smirk, and fire dancing in his eyes, Scorpius asked, "Do you still want to wait?"


End file.
